1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process and system for the treatment of golf course bunkers, also known as sand traps. Specifically, this invention is directed to a system and process to maintain sand in playable condition by improving the propensity for water to pass through, opening clogged drains, and decomposing organic sediment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Golf is a wonderful sport that requires players to navigate obstacles throughout a course to get a golf ball in a hole in the fewest possible strokes. Virtually all golf courses are designed with and utilize bunkers, also known as sand traps, as one type of obstacle to challenge players. In addition increasing the challenge of the golf course, the bunkers aesthetically enhance the look of the course. Bunkers are preferably strategically placed to test a player's accuracy to avoid the hazard. However, if the player is unable to avoid the hazard, the sand bunker must be playable, further challenging the player's ability to hit the ball out of the sand. In order to meet an expectation of playability, the sand bunker should be relatively dry and free of debris and loose impediments. However, over time the sand bunker can become unplayable for a number of reasons, including clogged drains resulting in standing water and deterioration of the sand.
Known methods of maintaining the sand bunker are labor intensive and include raking the sand, replacing the sand, fixing drainage and pumping standing water from the trap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,991, titled “Process and material for preventing contamination and erosion of golf course sand traps,” teaches a method for treating a sand trap that requires substantially all playable sand be removed, a bottom of the trap raked, an initial amount of hydrophobic liquid polyurethane applied to the bottom of the trap, the bottom of the trap raked again, an additional amount of hydrophobic liquid polyurethane applied, a thin layer of sand applied, a further amount of hydrophobic liquid polyurethane applied, the sand raked again, a thin layer of sand sprayed with water and permitted to cure for approximately 24 hours, and finally adding a sufficient amount of sand to the trap so the trap is playable. This known process is both labor intensive and expensive.
As such, there is a need for an improved product and process for the treatment of bunkers that is less costly and less labor intensive.